The present disclosure relates to welding fixtures. In particular, fixtures for supporting generally cylindrical objects during welding. Examples of such cylindrical objects include tanks, pressure vessels, and the like.
Currently, tanks and other similar cylindrical objects can be formed by using robotic welding arms with the tank or object held in a welding fixture. The robotic welding arm may move to desired coordinates, while the tank may be rotated about its length in the fixture. Given this configuration, the robotic arm is able to reach and weld any necessary locations. However, such fixtures are not able to easily and appropriately account for variations in diameters and lengths of tanks, for example, within design specifications. Accordingly, the tanks may not be safely held within the fixture, or fitting the tank within the fixture may take additional time.